Jesse Glenn
Jesse Glenn, (Japanese version: ) is a Ventus brawler from Gundalia. He is partnered with Plitheon and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Personality Jesse is a Gundalian actor and poet, he shown to be close his Bakugan partner Plitheon. He loves to read books and often speaks like he’s in a play. He was originally loyal to Barodius. Once he was freed from Kazarina's hypnosis, he learns that Barodius turned his back on him and his two teammates Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow and betrays him. He has a friendship with Ren Krawler and Mason Brown. When he saw Nurzak and Mason alive, he mistakenly thought they were brought back from the dead. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Jesse first appears battling children, kidnapping them, and bringing them back to Gundalia.Confrontation He brawls against Fabia Sheen. He was supposed to battle Dan Kuso, but Fabia intervenes and brawls in Dan's place. Fabia was about to win until an error in the arena that Ren created (intended for Dan and Drago) affected Fabia and Aranaut, costing her the win. After Ren was revealed to be the enemy, Jesse left, but even after that, Ren still called Jesse a Neathian.Exposed He battled alongside Ren, against Shun and Linus. He is strong showing that he defeated Linus and Shun all by himself.The Secret Package He reappeared alongside Stoica to fight Dan and Fabia. However he and Stoica lose to Dan and Fabia.The Secret Switch He feared that he would also suffer Lena's fate, which was confirmed as correct that Stoica and Kazarina wanted to blame him for the failure at the second shield, so he ran away in the middle of the night. He was found by Ren, who told him they might be able to redeem themselves if they beat some of the brawlers, so he tag battles with Ren against Fabia and Jake, but loses. He is taken back by Ren where it is shown that Plitheon has always was annoyed by Jesse. He later gets warped away by disappearing; his last words were, "The spotlight has shifted to you, Ren," and disappears in a light. Ren looked away when Jesse disappeared.Curtain Call Sid, Lena, Jesse, and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab. Sid was the only one to escape.Sid Returns He along with Lena and Zenet were hypnotized by Kazarina.Redemption He was seen with Lena and Zenet in the Gundalian army attacking Neathia.Dream Escape He was seen battling against Neathians alongside Lena and Zenet.Gundalian Showdown He battles Ren until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He later joins the Castle Knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak.Broken Spell He was easily defeated by Phantom Dharak when trying to attack Barodius along with the others.Code Eve He later leaves with Ren, Lena, Mason, Zenet, and Nurzak and they all head back to Gundalia.Destiny Revealed Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Jesse appeared along with Plitheon trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. He only appeared as an image.Battle Lines Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Ventus Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Vilantor Gear (Battle Gear) *Ventus Farakspin *Pyrus Neo Ziperator (Taken from Linus later taken by Sid, now deceased) Trivia *His design, acting and even his voice is based on a British poet. *He resembles Tower Tycoon Palmer from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. He also resembles Burgh from Pokémon Black and White, with similar hair, similar outfits, similar personalities, and both use green colored monsters. *He is very strong, as he defeated Shun, who is the second best battler, and Linus, who has a very powerful Bakugan, on his own. *He resembles Klaus von Hertzon to a degree. *Jesse is the only Gundalian spy not to use his Guardian Bakugan in his first battle seen in the series. *Jesse, along with Lena, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. *Jesse quotes William Shakespeare's Macbeth.Curtain Call *When he was disposed of, his book was revealed to have blank pages which was odd because before he got disposed of the book had writing inside it.Curtain Call *Jesse has made a reference to a poem called Requiem for a Fallen Warrior.Exposed Battles Jesse has an impressive record, he actually was pretty strong considering he won 56% of his brawls. He also is the only member Minor Twelve Orders to never lose a brawl on Earth. He also managed to beat Shun, who was ranked second in Interspace. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge References de:Jesse Glenn Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Twelve Orders Category:Ventus Users Category:Male